


Under Arrest

by HazelRoses



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Handcuffs, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelRoses/pseuds/HazelRoses
Summary: Konoha was a beautiful winter wonderland. The snow blanketed the trees like a crisp sheet over the landscape. Sakura never liked the cold. With the weather as frigid as it was, she’d have to stay warm somehow. A thick comforter perhaps, but she preferred the fiery embrace of her lover. Sakura would find herself in compromising positions with the help of tools from his workplace.





	Under Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was originally written maybe 3-4 years ago.

 

Sakura hurried along the sidewalk, the sting of the frigid air biting at her cheeks. They were a rosy color, proof of the battle she had been in with winter’s wrath. Her jade orbs squinted and watered from the strong gusts that continued to batter her. She pulled up the grey scarf around her face, wishing she had tied it around her a little tighter so it wouldn’t keep falling down. Black gloves not thick enough for this weather allowed painful numbness from spreading into her fingers. She placed them in the pockets of her red parka. Winter was harsh this year. Konoha didn’t see too much snow, but this year, that trend changed. Sakura trudged through it, realizing she also should have worn more layers. The snow seeped through her pants, sucking away the little warmth she had left. Her teeth clacked as her boots crunched through the snow. There weren’t too many people out. She guessed they bothered to check the weather. Most people didn’t have to work today, and school got canceled.

They were lucky. Sakura was on her way home. She was too afraid to drive her car with all the wrecks that had happened in the last few days. She also was too hesitant to ride the bus. They too hadn’t been exempted from pile-ups. Konoha couldn’t handle this much snow. They didn’t have snow plows or salt trucks. The city was at a standstill with this weather. Sakura’s shivers were growing worse. Only about a block before she made it home. She felt like she was traveling through a frozen desert tundra. Her view blurred from the flurries, but she kept trudging along. Sakura hadn’t walked for long. She lived less than two miles from the small clinic she worked at. 

The could woman noticed a car pulling up beside her. She knew one person with a black Corvette. One that had a red racing stripe. A smile broke out over her face as she moved over to the car. The tinted window slid down to reveal a very handsome man. Raven hair was in its usual spikes and eyes as dark as his tresses drank her in. He smirked at her, making Sakura’s heart skip a beat.

“What are you doing around here Sasuke?” Sakura questioned.

He responded by leaning over and opening the door for her. He motioned for her to get in, and Sakura obliged without a second thought. She slammed the door behind her, relishing the immediate warmth of the car. Sasuke rolled up the window as Sakura placed her frozen fingers in front of the vents. She rested them against the heavenly vents before stopping to put on her seatbelt.

“You could have asked me to drive you,” he said while pulling back into the street.

Sakura blushed. “I didn’t want to burden anyone.”

“That’s not the real reason.”

Sakura exhaled. “I knew you’d make fun of me for being a wuss.”

Sasuke looked over at her. “You are a wuss.”

Sakura pushed his shoulder. “Shut up!”

She could hear the playfulness in his voice and understood he was right. She and Sasuke had been dating for about six months now. It was funny how they met. He had been a patient of hers. He had come into her Physical Therapy clinic complaining of back pain. She noticed how handsome he was, even with the pained expression on his face. It was hard at first to stay professional. During her examination, she had to run her small hands over different parts of his back. She admired the firm muscles tensing underneath her expert touch.

He attended ten sessions, and by session four, she was ready to strangle him. He was rude and claimed her treatment didn’t work. She explained that relief would take time and if treatment wasn’t working after eight to ten weeks, then she may refer him to get an MRI. He didn’t do his home stretches either. How could he say the treatment wasn’t working if he wasn’t taking part? At the end, Sakura was sure he wasn’t getting any better. She would recommend he visited his primary care provider to try another form of treatment and document his lack of motivation to follow treatment plans.

Sakura was more than ecstatic to make him someone else’s problem. When she stood up to leave the room, Sasuke grasped her wrist. She turned around, trying to hide her irritation.

“Yes, Mr. Uchiha?”

“Just Sasuke.” He stood. “I’d like to take you out for dinner sometime.”

Sakura blinked in confusion before furrowing her eyebrows in annoyance. “After how you acted towards me these last few weeks? No thanks.”

“I only would piss you off because the face you make when you’re irritated is cute.”

Sakura removed her arm from his grasp. “You have a weird way of trying to show you’re interested in someone.”

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair. “You’ll learn I have many quirks.”

Sakura hooked a strand of pink hair behind her ear before saying, “I haven’t said yes to a date.”

The brunette closed the distance between them and Sakura stood her ground, trying to keep that fake strong look on her face. She didn’t think she was holding her facade well and Sakura realized Sasuke noticed it wavering. He took her chart from him. His nimble fingers grabbed the pen that was lying on it and he wrote something down. When Sasuke handed it back, he gave her a smirk again.

“Contact me when you change your mind.”

With that, he left Sakura speechless. She had never met such a cocky asshole in her life. Sakura refused to call him. She held strong for about two weeks before giving in. Her hands shook nervously as the phone rang. When he answered, Sakura fought to keep her voice steady as they spoke. It only took a few minutes for her to grow comfortable talking to him. Sasuke admitted that his back improved by the third week, but he wanted to continue seeing her. She didn’t know if that was cute or stupid. They had been dating ever since. They pulled into her apartment complex and Sakura could feel dread building up in the pit of her stomach. She lived on the third floor. Better hurry before she died of frostbite.

Sasuke parked his car and looked over at Sakura. He reached out and grasped her hand in his and squeezed. “You ready to do this?”

Sakura took in a deep breath. “All right… go!”

The two of them threw open the car doors and shot out of the vehicle, snow pelting them hard. They ran across the solid snow and when they reached the stairs; they climbed them as fast as they could without falling on the icy steps. All the warmth she gained got sucked from her the moment she stepped from his Corvette. Sakura vowed to wear more layers next time. The pinkette fumbled with her pockets, struggling to pull out her keys with numbing fingers. She unlocked the door and threw it open. Sakura launched herself inside with Sasuke chuckling as he entered behind her. Sakura held her arms out, expecting the toasty atmosphere her heater would envelop her in. It was warmer than outside, but it wasn’t warm enough. Sakura walked over to her thermostat and sighed.

“Forgot to turn the heater on?”

“I turned it off hoping to lower my electric bill,” Sakura answered. “That was a dumb idea. It’s not like I’m having trouble with the bill, anyway.”

Sakura cranked up the heat and enjoyed the humming sound it produced. Green eyes noticed Sasuke starting the fireplace. That would help too and a warm cup of coffee sounded delightful. Sakura bustled into the kitchen, started a pot of coffee, and pulled out cookies from the oven she had baked the night before. Chocolate chip was her favorite cookie. She didn’t bake them often because she would binge eat them. The coffee pot bubbled while Sakura placed cookies on a plate and stuck them in the microwave for a few seconds. The heater was working fast and Sakura removed her gloves, placing them on the kitchen table. She also shrugged off her jacket and hung it up on the coat rack looming next to the door. Sasuke had already hung his up. She unzipped her boots and put them next to Sasuke’s grey ones. She even peeled off her thick socks and placed them on top of her boots. 

Sakura returned to the kitchen to find Sasuke pouring two cups of coffee. Sakura smiled as he poured French vanilla creamer into the mug on the left, stirring as he did so until the steaming liquid turned a light caramel color. She leaned against the green marbled counter and watched him stir in four spoonfuls of sugar. He knew her too well. He was a thoughtful boyfriend, something the physical therapist never would have guessed. She couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips. Sasuke looked so handsome in just a blue sweater shirt and jeans. When he picked up the mugs, she saw the outlines of his muscles through his shirt. Sasuke turned and gave her the mug of coffee, she offered a grateful smile and took it. Walking over to the microwave, Sakura took the cookies out, her mouth watering at the delicious smell wafting from them. She couldn’t help herself as she placed the plate on the counter and picked up a cookie. So chewy and sinful. Instinct made her grab another.

“Do you plan on sharing those?” Sasuke questioned while heading into the living room.

“I might,” Sakura teased.

They went to sit in the twin bean bag chairs in front of the fireplace and sipped at their drinks. It was hot, almost burning her throat as she swallowed, but she welcomed it. It was helping her hands to stop shaking. Sakura glanced up when she heard the heater sputter and stop. She frowned and put her cup down to investigate. It was only at 70 degrees when she had set it to 80. That wasn’t good. Sakura tried changing the settings to “on” instead of “auto” so it would just keep running, but nothing happened.

Sakura whimpered and pressed her forehead against the wall. “I think the heater broke.”

“Call the front office and see,” Sasuke said from his spot in the living room.

She did just that, pulling out her phone and dialing the front desk number. It rang and rang. Sakura almost hung up right when someone answered. Sakura informed them that the heater wasn’t working.

“I’m sorry ma’am,” the man who answered apologized. “The heater has gone out in your entire building. We’re trying to get someone out here, but the snow is a hindrance. It should be back on before nightfall.”

“Damn it,” Sakura whined as she got off the phone. “It’s broken in the whole building!”

Sasuke smirked at her. “Good thing we got firewood.”

“Yes, please start it while I put my socks back on,” Sakura muttered. “I’ll turn on the oven and open that too.”

“That’s… interesting.”

“Don’t judge me!” Sakura snapped, already feeling the temperature in her apartment drop. “This is so unfair!”

After Sakura turned on the oven. She then went to the hallway closet and pulled out two thick comforters. She and Sasuke could make a fort with them and the pillows on her tan couch to stay warm. Sakura returned to the living room with her spoils. She could tell it was already warmer. The fire was going and Sasuke was downing the rest of his coffee. He’d also plugged in the space heater and had it sitting off to the side. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

“Want to watch a movie?” Sakura questioned while putting everything down on the grey carpet and moving to grab the oversized pillows.

“Let’s keep watching Sons of Anarchy,” Sasuke said, looking up at her. He saw Sakura’s grin and his eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t want to hear about how hot you think Jax is.”

“But he’s so hot,” Sakura swooned. “I can’t help it.”

Sakura sat down and arranged the comforters while Sasuke turned on the TV. She laid down and nestled into her semi-warm home. She was sure they would turn into popsicles before the sunset. Sasuke got comfortable behind her. Sakura sighed and leaned into his embrace as Sasuke’s arm snake around her waist. Soon the story tangled them in its unexpected twists and turns. Sakura didn’t dare blink. This show was amazing! There was so much violence and backstabbing. That was her type of show!

Sakura gasped. “I can’t believe Genma did that! She’s such a bitch!”

As the credits rolled, Sasuke’s hand ran down her thigh. She looked back at him and saw an expression she knew all too well and when he pressed his hardened cock into her backside, Sakura gave him a sultry smile. At least Sasuke let her finish the episode. The pink-haired woman turned to face her boyfriend, and he slid his thigh between her legs. Sakura’s fingers ran through his silky raven locks and she tugged on it.

His eyes seemed to take on a red hue thanks to the burning flames of the fireplace. It depicted the sexual thoughts filtering through his mind. She squeaked and giggled when he grabbed her ass and pulled her closer, grinding himself against her core. 

“So, you like a man who takes charge like him?” Sasuke asked, sitting up to pull his white sweater and muscle shirt over his head. 

“No,” Sakura answered. “I like when _you_ take charge.”

She knew her comment stroked his ego. Sasuke leaned down to attack her mouth with his. He was so rough and demanding; Sakura couldn’t get enough. She fisted his hair as he forced his tongue into her mouth. He dominated every crevice and when they broke for air; he sat up and hauled Sakura’s long sleeve shirt over her head. His eyes drank in the sight of her perky breasts peeking over her bra. He licked and kissed the tops of them before pushing her left breast out of it so he could attack her nipple. Sasuke’s hand slipped in between their bodies and he rubbed her sex through her jeans. Sakura could feel her core throbbing for him.

“Sasuke,” she moaned, her hips rocking to his hand.

She reached down to put his naughty hand down her pants but he shook her off and continued rubbing her on the outside of her pants. She whimpered, but it turned into a moan when he sucked hard on her nipple just the way she liked. 

“Do you want more?”

“Yes!” Sakura moaned. “More Sasuke!”

The Uchiha pulled her to the floor, blankets, and all before unbuttoned her pants with one hand and slipped inside. He could feel the moisture against her silk panties as he caressed her pussy with one finger, using it to slide from her slit to the top of her clit. He pinched her clit through the fabric and relished in the deep moan that escaped her mouth. Sasuke continued to run his tongue in circles around her pert bud and enjoyed her wriggling underneath him. He removed her jeans, throwing them over in the growing pile of clothes along with her socks and bra. Just purple silk boy shorts remained. A dark spot where her juices had soaked through made the corner of his mouth curve into a smile.

Sakura parted her thighs for him, urging him on. Sasuke had a nympho for a girlfriend. He shimmied down, eying what he desired most. Heat radiated from her core. His tongue darted out to lick her on the outside of her underwear. Such a simple gesture still caused her hips to buck underneath him.

“Stop playing around Sasuke,” she panted.

“Patience Sakura,” he said, brushing his fingers against her womanhood.

Sasuke pulled her underwear down her legs and abandoned them near the space heater, porcelain toned thighs parting once more. Sasuke drank in her shaven womanhood and licked his lips at the landing strip of pink hair. He loved that more than when she shaved completely. He watched her movements like a hawk and when she closed her eyes, Sasuke knew it was the perfect moment to make his move. 

Sakura’s eyes shot open when she got flipped onto her back and Sasuke grasped her wrists. She smiled into the carpet. “So, you want to play rough, do you?” Her smile vanished when she heard the clicking of handcuffs.

“I do,” Sasuke answered, rubbing his hand from the back of her thigh to between her legs. 

Sakura tested the strength of her bonds to realize they were in fact real handcuffs. Not surprised that her boyfriend would use things from work on her. It was hot to be dating a police officer. Her mouth curved into the shape of an “o” when Sasuke grasped her ass cheeks with both hands and licked her from behind. 

“Sasuke!” she cried out as he used his thumbs to open her flower to him.

He relished in her strong taste and the sound of her moans echoing throughout the small apartment. He used his tongue to plunge in and out of her slit while Sakura struggled to keep her legs from giving out on her.

“You have the right to remain silent,” he said in between long licks. “Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law.”

“Sasuke now!”

She barely had time to finish her sentence before the brunette hand dropped his pants and underwear. He dragged his hardened cock against her lips. Sakura grunted in irritation and pushed back against her lover, but Sasuke put a hand on her back to still her. She tried to continue her movements but took in a sharp intake of breath when he smacked her hard on the ass. It stung, but she loved it.

“Do that again,” she whispered.

Sasuke smirked and gave her another sharp smack on her other cheek. Sasuke enjoyed looking at the two handprints on each of her rounded cheeks. He ran his fingers over the reddened marks before giving Sakura one more smack on her right cheek then using his left hand to guide himself into her. He didn’t give her any time to adjust. Sasuke pounded her into the carpet. He hooked his arms underneath her handcuffed ones before pulling her up and continuing to fuck her hard, just like how she liked it.

“Oh, my god Sasuke!” she groaned.

Hooking just his left arm through hersto grasp her right arm, he used his free hand to reach around and rub her clit. Her cries let him know she was almost there. Sakura screamed when she came, her muscles clamping down on him so hard, yet massaging him at the same time with its spasms. Sasuke couldn’t hold back and came hard, a moan escaping his lips as he did so. The couple collapsed on the floor, their bodies slick with sweat. Sasuke reached for his pants to get the key to the handcuffs and unlocked her. 

“That was wonderful,” Sakura teased while rubbing her wrists.

“I thought you’d like it,” Sasuke answered.

The couple gathered their clothes and put them back on. Despite the heat they tried to create, it was still cold in the apartment. Sakura returned to her mug which had lost a lot of its heat. “I’ll go throw this in the microwave.”

“Coffee is disgusting when it’s reheated,” Sasuke said. 

“I like it,” Sakura argued.

The microwave hummed for about thirty seconds. Sakura came and joined Sasuke on the couch. She shivered a little so Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist. He looked down at those exotic emerald eyes and the light blush that tinted her cheeks. The two lovers stayed wrapped in each other’s arms. The warmth they created proved enough to keep them from shivering for a little.

 


End file.
